


taste on my tongue

by LSFOREVER



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (that's not a real tag wot), Cunnilingus, Dildos, F/F, Femslash, Fingerfucking, Girl Direction, Oops, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering, also, girl harry, girl louis, i am ashamed (:, literally just girl larry fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 02:39:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11175285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LSFOREVER/pseuds/LSFOREVER
Summary: Harry is confused, to say the least, so she pulls her phone from her armband quickly, unlocking it and nearly gasping when she sees four texts from Louis.It’s ten till seven in the morning. On a Saturday. Louis rarely gets up before eleven on the weekends, sleeping in finally from her early mornings the whole week. She barely even stirs when Harry gets up and ready to run in the mornings, too dead to the world. Seeing Louis messaged her is the craziest sight Harry has seen in a long while.or, Harry is in the middle of her morning run when Louis interrupts her with some scandalous text messages.





	taste on my tongue

**Author's Note:**

> literally 2k of girl larry porn. please go easy on me, this was my first time writing girl direction (and girl smut). special thanks to J for encouraging me to get this little thing out.
> 
> this is unbetaed. i promise i read over it but if there are still mistakes just squint your eyes at me and keep reading please?
> 
> enjoy! Xx
> 
> ps. if u don't get the title i will hit you with a skillet

 

Harry is in the middle of her morning jog, Ed Sheeran blaring through her headphones as she pushes harder to get up this particular hill, when her phone dings from where it’s trapped against her arm. It’s unusual for her to get a text this early, emails maybe, but nobody in her contacts is ever awake at this time unless they’re still up from the night before.

She decides to make it up the hill before checking her phone, and by the time she’s at the top her phone has dinged three more times, each in a row. Harry is confused, to say the least, so she pulls her phone from her armband quickly, unlocking it and nearly gasping when she sees four texts from Louis.

It’s ten till seven in the morning. On a Saturday. Louis rarely gets up before eleven on the weekends, sleeping in finally from her early mornings the whole week. She barely even stirs when Harry gets up and ready to run in the mornings, too dead to the world. Seeing Louis messaged her is the craziest sight Harry has seen in a long while.

When she opens them, Harry does gasp this time, hand coming up to cover her mouth, thankful it’s still dark outside and no peeping neighbors would be able to see.

Louis sent her two pictures and a video, along with a cheeky message that says  _ hrry home xx _ . The first picture is of Louis’ torso, half covered with the white sheet. Her perfect, round tits are out, nipples hard, and Harry can see Louis’ dark tattoos through the white sheet. Her breath hitches, teeth biting on her lip. The second is much worse; Louis has pushed the sheets away completely, legs spread and fingers covered her perfect pussy, giving Harry a slight view of her clit between her knuckles. It’s obvious that she’s wet, dripping even, and Harry feels heat start to swirl in her stomach.

Then Harry opens the video and bites her lip harder, her thighs squeezing together. The camera is angled right next to Louis’ thigh, her cunt in perfect view as their light blue didlo pumps in and out of her. It’s glistening with  _ wet _ , and Louis’ whimpers filter through. It’s a short video, only twenty three seconds long, but it’s long enough to have Harry wanting,  _ needing _ more. She watches it again as she turns around and starts running back.

She wants her mouth where that dildo is, and she wants it now.

It takes Harry barely five minutes to run back. She was one her second lap around her usual route, not to far from their flat, and she’s panting by the time she’s run up the three flights of stairs and nearly bursts through the front door.

Already Harry can hear Louis moaning, and after she shuts the door behind her, kicking off her shoes already, Louis moans loud enough for Harry to hear, “Harry!”

Harry tears through the flat, pulling off her shirt and sports bra before she’s in the bedroom. She may have stared at the pictures and watched the video again on the way back, and by now she’s wet, eyes going wide when she sees her perfect girlfriend all spread out on the bed.

“Lou,” she gasps, pushing down her shorts and undies in one go. Harry climbs up on the bed, their eyes meeting in the soft lamplight, and a smirk spreads across Louis’ face.

“‘Bout time you came back,” rasps Louis. Her delicate wrist is still contorted over her bent thigh, flicking back and forth and squeezing the base of the dildo tight enough that her knuckles are red. Harry watches, entranced, as more fluids seem to run out around the blue object, and she doesn’t waste any more time, getting down on her front between those tan legs.

“Stop,” she says, pulling at Louis’ wrist to stop her movements and throw the dildo somewhere else on the bed. Louis is up on her elbows now, staring down at Harry with her wide, lust filled eyes, and that gives Harry the courage she (never really) needs to surge in and start licking all over Louis’ beautiful thighs.

Louis is so turned on - she probably already came once - that her slick is all over her thighs and down her arse, and the taste of it as Harry is licking it up makes her moan, her own thighs starting to feel slick from how wet she already is.

“You drive me crazy Lou,” whispers Harry, mouth now hovering over Louis’ pussy. She knows her hot breath and her lips lightly brushing over Louis’ clit will make Louis squirm, and she does right on cue, breath hitching loudly. “So crazy,” Harry adds on before surging in.

Louis lets out a low moan as Harry drags her tongue through Louis’ folds, tongue stiffening to flick at her clit. She repeats the action but zigzags her tongue this time, her head swirling with Louis’ musky heat, her smell, taste.

In the three years they’ve been together, Harry still hasn’t been able to get over eating Louis out. She’s been in love with Louis for almost just as long, and having her spread like this still is and probably always will be Harry’s favorite thing. It’s the way Louis’ thighs shake, her hips bucking slightly like she can’t help it. It’s her breathy moans and pleads, egging Harry on to keep teasing her.

And this might be Harry’s favorite thing too. She knows just how to rile Louis up, knows just how to flick her tongue right and tease it at Louis’ entrance, knowing Louis will get impatient and take matters into her own hands. Harry loves when Louis takes control, especially in this position.

As Harry flattens her tongue and gives light licks over Louis’ clit, she reaches her hand up and takes one of Louis’ boobs in her hand, fingers pinching and rolling her nipple while Harry goes lower to tease her hole again.

Louis is moaning loud now, head thrashing back and forth on the pillow. Her fingers twitch in the sheets, and Harry knows she’s close to breaking. She keeps it up, humming lowly and rolling Louis’ nipple again, and that’s what breaks Louis.

“Fucking hell, Harry. Gotta do everything myself, don’t I,” Louis snaps, but her fingers are still gentle in Harry’s curls, eyes searching Harry’s. Harry flutters her eyelashes closed, lips closing around Louis’ clit as she sucks and moans. “ _ Fuck _ .”

Harry smiles at that reaction, feeling Louis’ fingers tighten in her hair as Louis’ hips buck up hard. Immediately Harry is covered in more slick, the smell heady and making squeeze her thighs together to relieve some pressure.

Louis is riding up against Harry’s face, fingers tugging on her hair and sending jolts through her body. Her movements are sloppy already, and Harry makes sure to keep her tongue flat and stiff for Louis to rock against however she pleases. Sneaking her fingers up Louis’ thigh, Harry slowly traces the pad of her middle finger over Louis’ hole before dipping it in, sinking it to the knuckle right away. Louis says Harry’s name, sounding garbled. Harry looks up at the same time that she presses another finger in, curling both of them deep and watching Louis’ reaction. She arches so high off the bed, her tits bouncing beautifully and hips circling frantically. Harry can see Louis’ rosy cheeks, her eyes wide staring up at the ceiling, mouth hung open in a silent moan.

Louis is close, Harry knows, and she keeps curling her fingers against Louis’ spot, now flicking her tongue hard against her clit. Louis tastes wonderful, and Harry hums, startling Louis into looking down at her. “Fuck princess,” she mutters, and Harry’s eyes shut tight, her own hips rocking down. She loves when Louis calls her that.

Harry redoubles her efforts, licking at Louis incessantly, curling her fingers faster. She wants to make Louis come so bad, needs it.

It seems to do the trick because Louis is moaning louder than she has this whole time, her thighs shaking on either side of Harry’s head. She’s panting, mumbling nonsense that Harry still seems to understand. “Fuck yeah,” Louis gasps out, fingers pulling on Harry’s hair harder. “Fuck me so good, so fucking lovely. Oh, oh  _ god _ , shi- princess.”

Louis is the most beautiful thing to look at while she’s coming. Harry keeps her eyes wide, pressing hard against Louis’ clit as Louis’ eyes close and her mouth drops in a loud cry. Her whole body is shaking, and her tits looks like heaven. Harry watches, amazed at how beautiful her girlfriend is.

Harry keeps her fingers still inside Louis, keeps her mouth where it is even after Louis comes down, and she doesn’t pull away until Louis pushes her back.

“Okay, jesus,” Louis pants out, her whole body still slightly shaking. She’s even more wet now, her come leaking down her thighs and getting the white sheets dark with it. Harry wants to lick it all up, clean Louis up and maybe make her come again, but Louis’ next words make her jump. “At least let me fuck you before you make me come again.”

It startles Harry into realizing just how wet she is, how fucking turned on she is. She wants nothing more than to keep eating Louis out until the end of time, but she maybe, just might need Louis to fuck her just a little more.

Whining, Harry grinds her hips down into the bed again, her thighs squeezing together, and Louis tuts and pulls Harry up with her hands under Harry’s armpits. “Come here baby,” she coos. Harry lets herself be manhandled until she’s straddling Louis’ thighs. She’d nearly forgotten her own heat in her belly, and she gasps when Louis’ fingers flick her nipple.

“Lou,” she pleads, rocking down but not finding the friction she needs. Louis continues to play with both of her nipples, ripples of pleasure shooting through Harry’s body. Louis has made her come just from playing with her nipples before, and Harry absolutely loves that, but it’s not what she wants right now.

Louis must be able to tell because she starts nipping along Harry’s shoulder, up her neck, and to her earlobe to whisper, “How do you want me love? Can use that blue one on you this time, maybe get a harness and fuck you from behind? I know you love that.”

Harry shudders at the thought; she does love when Louis fucks her from behind, loves hearing Louis’ raspy voice in her ear. But she can feel how close she already is. She’d barely last a minute, and Harry wants something more intimate. Shaking her head, Harry gathers the energy to roll over on her back, her legs spreading wide. Louis lays back as well, pulling Harry’s leg over her own and creeping her fingers up the inside of Harry’s thigh. Harry feels like she’s going crazy, feeling those deft fingers so close to where she needs them, whining when they dance away again. “Louis,” she nearly snaps but then Louis’ lips are wrapping around her nipple, and two of her fingers sink deep  into Harry without warning. “ _ Fuck _ !”

Louis doesn’t waste time in curling her fingers deep, already finding Harry’s spot. Harry feels useless lying there as Louis fucks her hard, thumb swiping over Harry’s clit every so often. She doesn’t know what to do with herself, her lips open on a silent whine as pleasure shoots through her body. Louis’ movements are precise, like she has a goal she’s trying to reach, and if Harry wasn’t already so far gone, she’d take more than two seconds to think about it.

As it is, familiar heat starts swirling in her tummy and she lifts her head to look down, locking eyes with Louis and letting out a groaned, “Lou, fuck. Gonna make me come, yeah,  _ please _ .” More words spill out of her mouth, Harry’s sure of it, but she can’t be damned to tell what she’s saying.

Louis’ fingers from her other hand curl in Harry’s hair again, tugging her head back to expose the flesh of her neck. Louis’ lips bite down hard, and then she starts to suck, and Harry’s eyes fly open and her limbs lash out at the pain and pleasure.

“Come for me princess,” Louis growls, her thumb pressing hard to Harry’s clit, fingers somehow pumping even hard inside her. That’s all it takes for Harry to gasp high, pleasure crashing through her body, waves of it taking over her. Her mind goes blank, and in the back of her mind she knows she’s talking, saying something to Louis, but all she can focus on is the constant pressure of Louis’ fingers dragging out her orgasm.

Finally Harry pushes Louis’ hand away, her body settling, chest rising and falling as she catches her breath. Harry’s body is still tingling as she opens her eyes, noticing the sun peeking through the window as it rises. Louis is staring down at her, her jaw dropped open, and her eyes are sparkling so bright.

It makes Harry blush, a lazy smile crossing her face as she moves each of her heavy limbs a bit.

That’s when she feels how wet the sheets are underneath her. Gasping, Harry sits up only to see that the sheets are indeed wet all over, as well as Louis’ hand. Her hand is soaking, and when Harry drags her eyes back up to look at Louis, Louis is already staring back.

“You just fucking squirted all over the place,” Louis rushes out in awe. So that’s what Louis was going for, Harry realizes. She can probably count the amount of times she’s squirted in her lifetime on one hand, and three of those times were before she met Louis. It’s rare that Harry does it, and she always feels a little embarrassed and a lot turned on from it. Louis is always amazed though.

“You make me fucking crazy Lou,” Harry replies, shifting around so she can wrap her arms around Louis’ waist and pull her over so she’s sitting in Harry’s lap. “Make me feels so good,” she mumbles before their lips catch in a fierce kiss.

“You’re so perfect baby,” Louis whispers out, both hands coming up to cradle Harry’s face. She could care less about her juices all over Louis’ hand and now on her face. She’s making out with her girlfriend, the most wonderful woman in the world, and Harry couldn’t be happier.

But she does get curious, pulling away to ask Louis why she’s awake at this ungodly hour.

“Woke me up when you left this morning,” Louis says between kisses, “I wanted to drag you right back to bed but I knew you’d complain after so I waited. Knew that if I teased you a bit with that video you’d come running back early.”

“I’m not complaining now,” Harry truthfully, pulling Louis even closer. Their bare fronts rub together, and the feeling of Louis’ bare skin on her nipple make her bite her lip. She could definitely go for a round two.

Louis seems to agree because her eyes go darker after Harry says this, and she says, “In the shower, yeah. But take off the god-awful armband or you’re not coming anywhere near my arse.”

It’s then that Harry notices she never took off her armband, and she chuckles, saying, “Oops?”

Louis just rolls her eyes, pecking Harry once more before jumping up and running to the bathroom. Harry’s watches her arse jiggle until it disappears before grabbing their towels and following close after.

She’s never one to deny the promise of some action with Louis’ bum.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are 100% always welcomed. you can also find me on tumblr [here](harrystinyshorts.tumblr.com) (come talk abt more girl direction stuff maybe??)
> 
> ily all! Xx


End file.
